


Black Magic

by Vmod



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. is Flug's familiar he usually summons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Black Hat obvious most powerful sorcerer to ever exist, Dark Magic, Demencia is some halfling Flug more or less adopts like a stray cat comin and goin, Flug is a witch/sorcerer guy living in the outskirts of town, M/M, Slow Burn, Weird smut, doin it anyway, fic for fun, incredibly self indulgent fic, magic stuff taking place in like an olden rpg setting, mostly doin the town's enchantments and medical fellow, this whole au I made up is gonna be kinda funky, very 'possessive' Black Hat, weird au, y'know witch hunts knights kings curses and stuff idunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmod/pseuds/Vmod
Summary: Flug knows that unlike most people, he's never really had the best luck. It's like things rarely turn out right in his favor. Like the fates had it out for him.But as much as it sucked, he doesn't complain about it.He brushes it off to bad timing and just frequent coincidences.Until he literally gets cursed. Like... The jackpot curse of all curses.





	Black Magic

"...You're really not gonna change your mind about this."

Her fingers curled tightly over the the edge of the exquisitely carved table she sat on. Gripping it in her hands, the old wood creaked in protest, threatening to splinter into pieces from her poorly restrained strength.

It wasn't a question, but it hung in the air heavily between the two of them waiting to be answered.

He was prepared if she was going to throw a tantrum about this. She already did during the past few weeks, leading to where they were now.

Sitting in each other's presence in silence. A cold suffocating atmosphere in this darkened room.

She had broken things. She broke _his_ things. She threatened she pleaded even resorting to blatant sabotage and going against his will. Everything and anything she could come up with that was within her power and knowledge.

 

She had cried.

 

...It was pointless though. Already too late by the time she had caught on and learned what he was doing. 

Tonight was the last night. The last hour...

 

...He was tired of all this. There wasn't a point to it at all anymore and this ceaseless dull monotony that was settling in. If it continued like this he'd definitely lose his edge. He could already feel his mind being eaten away by it. And as much as it disgusted him to even think of it, if he got used to it, _comfortable_ , with this. He would _weaken_ and his very existence would be at forfeit.

 

_That's not how he would go down._

 

_... New blood..._

 

**_Change._ **

 

So... Down with the old and in with the new, or however that saying went. The point stands that while he would lose everything, he had everything to gain in return.

It was a sacrifice worth making...

 

Breathing an annoyed sigh after the weighted pause, he spoke, his rough voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

 

"No. I'm not."

 

He watched with mild irritation as her nails dug into the wood leaving deep marks into them. He could hear the grind of her teeth and see the taut strain of her muscles around her shoulders and back. If someone were to foolishly approach her she'd instantly spring loose all her fury to rip the fool apart. Or... Shatter right then and there...

What a nuisance, but she didn't snap back at least.

These last few nights even he found her hard to read.

Of course she was like the embodiment of chaos itself on her normal days but... This was different.

A side to her he wasn't used to at all.

_Ugh._

He stood up from his throne and walked over to one of the open windows, pulling back a thick curtain. It was almost time from the looks of it.

 

...She was too quiet sitting there. That was never a good sign but nothing he could say or do would comfort her now.

And with this being the last night... She was quiet.

It was... Again, different, as this was how she wanted to spend these last few moments together it seems. It was almost laughable, he didn't take her as the sentimental type but these last few weeks were quite surprising for him.

He watched as the world was slowly enveloped in darkness. The light of the moon swallowed up and drowning the land in cold shadows.

 

**_It was time._ **

 

He sighed softly, a calm overtaking him in the moment before he felt light prickles, electric- no, _excitement_ running through him. A feeling he'd almost forgotten and dearly missed.

He turned to her abruptly, catching her staring at him wide eyed, flinching back a bit from his sudden movement.

He chuckled, giddy even, feeling so light as though a weight that was bearing down on him had completely vanished.

He reached up to hold the brim of his hat as he bowed his head to her. The elegance in such a simple action might have fooled anyone that he was a splendid gentleman, if it weren't for his wide inhumanly sharp grin that stretched across his face.

"I leave the rest to you..."

 

 **┌┐**  
~ + * **┴┴** * + ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this fic thinking to myself i wish someone else, with better writing skills, could write this instead of me... GEH. Well... Wish me luck TvT)9


End file.
